Summarize the World
by Saturn Angels
Summary: RoseLloyd. Before the game. Rose lost to Lloyd in the Hero Competition...just read! CHAP 3 FINALLY UP!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: ...Only own this fic...nothing else *sniffle*  
  
Vale: R/R!!  
Vince: ...is this a good fic?  
Thor: No...  
Vale: YES IT IS!! NOW BE QUIET YOU TWO! YOU DON'T SEE THE OTHERS ACTING LIKE THAT!  
Tomoe/Fantasy Girl: *snicker* yeaa, now r&r people!  
  
  
SUMMARIZE THE WORLD  
PROLOGUE  
BY:  
Vale (Saturn Angels)  
  
  
  
Rose woke up with a pounding headache and a pain in her lower back. Her eyes were still shut as s he tried to remember, or atleast find out where she was. Oh...yes, now she remembered! ...That guy had beat her in the Hero Competition....badly, though she did put up a fight and almost won, besides the fact that he was to fast to hit...so...that would mean she was in the infirmary. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. She grimaced as pain coursed throughout her body and she was forced to lie back down.  
  
"You really overdid yourself, you know" The doctor said as he got out some different ointments and some gauze.  
  
"I didn't get hurt that bad..." Rose commented really believeing what she said, but at the worried look of the doctor she rose an eyebrow, "did I?"  
  
"Unfortunately...you broke your left ankle, fractured your lower left arm in several places, you recieved a concussion, and many bruises and cuts along your lower back"  
  
Rose sighed relieved, "That's it?"  
  
The doctor looked at Rose strangely, "Yes..."  
  
"Then I'll just get myself a healing potion and be on my way..."  
  
Despite the doctor's attempts to stop her, Rose got up from the bedshe was lying on and began to limp to the item shop to purchase some healing items.  
  
After a few minutes of limping across bridges and going up and down stairs and ladders, she finally found the item shop. She opened the door and began to walk to the counter painy no attention to the figure who was finishing his purchase.  
  
"Hello ma'am, how may I help you?" The man at the register asked plastering a huge, fake grin on his face.  
  
"Just a Healing Fog..." replied Rose boredly.  
  
As the man went to get her purchase Rose looked to the side long enough to see a man with platinum hair leaving the shop. Looked like the bastard who beat her in the Hero Competition... her thoughts were cut short as the owner of the item shop asked for the money for the purchase.   
  
Rose paid him and took the item walking off to the side to let other customers buy their items. She took out the Healing Fog and drank it quickly she hated the taste of it. It was cold and burned a path in her throat, it was like strong liqour, but it had immediate effects. Her wounds were completely healed leaving no trace whatsoever that they were ever there. And now...she was in need of a very strong alcohol...what could she say? She was thirsty and needed time to herself, what better place then the local tavern?  
  
~*End Prologue*~  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ...Only own this fic...nothing else, so stop torturing me! *cry* and I'm sorry that it took so long to update! *cries more* I had writer's block!

Vale: So please read, review, relax, enjoy, and love my fic. K?  
Vince: ...is this a good fic that deserves people to r/r/r/e&l?  
Thor: No.  
Vale: YES IT IS!! NOW BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU!  
Tomoe: -_-; always fighting.  
Fantasy Girl: Yeah. I'm glad we're not like them.

SUMMARIZE THE WORLD  
CHAPTER ONE  
BY:  
Vale (Saturn Angels)

Rose walked into the tavern holding herself with confidence as usual, she walked over to an empty table in the corner of the tavern and waited for the waitress to approach her.

To Rose's misfortune she got the bubbliest waitress in the entire city. She was tall, had red hair, freckles, and blue eyes, "Hi there, Ms. Grumpelstiltskin!" she obviously thought this to be hilarious and began laughing. Rose groaned and rested her head in her hands waiting for the girl's annoying, high-pitched laughter to end, 'Just what I need…a hyper waitress. Fate has fun mocking me doesn't it?' once the waitress's laughter did end she cleared her throat, "Hi! I'm Daisy! I'm your waitress for today!" she giggled, "what's your name?"

"Rose," she muttered simply wanting to get the conversation over with.

Daisy gasped, "Wow! We could be the flower twins!" she said excitedly.

Rose glowered up at the waitress, 'I don't think so,' she thought then mocked her laugh which made the girl shut up. 

"What do you want to order?" Daisy asked bringing out her notepad and taking the pencil she had stored in her hair. 

"What's the strongest thing you have?"

"Ooh. It's not anything you can handle Rosy," Daisy said shaking her head slightly for emphasis.

Rose glared at the waitress, "What's the strongest thing you have?" she asked again though a bit more severely. 

The waitress shrugged, "Fine. We have this new drink that came in from that district…that's…over the mountains…and across the sea…and… and I don't know where it is. But we got it from there and it's called Dragonbane. That's the strongest we have when it's not mixed. Few people are left standing after a shot of it. Then we can make these things called Mind Erasers that mix Dragonbane, Vodka, Kahlua, soda water, and some other stuff. So, what'll it be?"

Rose paused momentarily wondering what she should get; "Give me shots of your strongest liquor and then an empty glass,"

The waitress was about to protest when Rose held up her hand to silence her, "I'll leave you a big tip." The waitress nodded slowly then skipped to tell the bartender the order. Rose sighed deeply and rested her head on the table waiting for the damned waitress to hurry back with her drinks. She was going to make one hell of a Mind Eraser. Better then a mind eraser. The waitress came back with a tray full of glasses of different colored liquids. She set each on the table left to right. 

"Um. The order in which they are, are from strongest to weakest, left to right. And the bottles are also on the table…would you mind if I asked for the tip now? I mean…after this you could forget, or die…or something." The waitress said nervously.

Rose began to laugh cynically; it was the only way she knew how to laugh. The thought of her dying was actually a little comical. The worst that would happen was her getting drunk and making a complete fool of herself, "Here's your tip," she muttered and handed the girl 200 gil so she would be left alone to drink in peace.

The waitress scurried off to leave work early. Rose tapped her fingers lightly on the table eyeing the fifteen bottles and sixteen shot glasses, one empty of course. She looked at the glass furthest to the left, it was a dark red liquid which resembled red wine. She looked at the bottle that was placed behind it, it read: Dragonbane, "So that would be Dragonbane…" she took the shot glass and drank it all in one shot easily. She blinked slightly her vision a little fuzzy, she shook her head to rid herself of the effects and her sight quickly returned to normal. She took the empty glass and poured Dragonbane, Vodka, Quicksilver, Screwdriver, Tequila, and Wolfsbane into the glass. She swirled it around a bit and drank it quickly. It had more of an effect then the Dragonbane that was for certain. She blinked blearily and decided that was enough, she seemed fine for the moment, she would chance that Mind Eraser plus some other strong liquor some other time. She called for the check and a very quiet waitress came and gave the check to her saying something about Daisy having to leave early. Not like Rose cared anyway. She paid and walked outside stumbling slightly at every step. It seems the drink had some slightly late effects. She grinned goofily--very out of character for her-and began singing very drunkenly, "I'm the Dragoon of Darkness! No one cares, everyone knows!" She hiccupped slightly then bumped into someone. She lost her balance slightly and almost fell over if not for the person's arms that kept her from falling.

Rose blinked and looked up at the person who she had ran into, even through her drunken state of mind she could recognize those piercing garnet eyes and that damn platinum blonde hair, "You're that damned fool who beat me in the hero competition!" 

"In all due respect, it is called a _Hero_ Competition, not a Heroine ((No. Not the drug. The drug is spelled Heroin; this one means a female hero…get it?)) Competition. You shouldn't have been participating in it anyway."

"Yeah…well at least I don't have white hair!"

He sweatdropped, "And…you are very drunk." 

She slapped him. She would have punched him but feared missing due to her drunken condition, "Bastard!" she spat. 

The slap caught him by surprise so of course she hit him, "You're drunker then I thought you were..." he said with a slight glare at her. 

"I am not drunk," she slurred.

"If you're not drunk then what color are my eyes?"

She blinked and looked up at him squinting and cursing at the fuzziness, "Ehrm…blue." 

He shook his head.

"No! I meant…green!"

Again the headshake.

"When I said green I was thinking along the lines of hazel…"

He smirked and continued to shake his head.

"…umm…" she went into a comical thinking position: one eye shut tight and the other look up at the sky with a finger on her chin while biting her lower lip, "Your name is Daisy!" she paused momentarily, "Wait that wasn't the question…"

Lloyd sweatdropped wondering how she got Daisy from Lloyd, "…I'll give you an easier question then…"

"Will I still win 1,000,000 gil if I answer correctly?" she asked then held her head suddenly as if in pain, she stumbled back a few paces before shaking her head, "I'm going to have one hell of a hangover," she said quite suddenly acting normal again though still her eyes were half closed as if she were extremely tired or drunk. She looked at him, "You're that guy in the Hero Competition…you cheater!" she yelled and quite all of a sudden without any warning pounced on Lloyd and tried to choke him.

He grabbed her wrists so her hands were outstretched trying to reach for his neck. He pushed her off of him and tried to get up only to have her run at him again, this time with a drawn weapon. 

He easily knocked her weapon out of her hands making it fly across the street narrowly missing an old woman. She continued lunging at him nonetheless and he was forced to using the sides of his arms to block her rapid blows. She blinked suddenly and stared at him, "…Your eyes…they're…the color of…blood…" she said extremely taken by surprise for reasons Lloyd didn't know. She groaned slightly and by this time had given up fighting, "…red eyes. You have eyes the color of those flowing pools of blood that run in rivers because of me, why didn't I see it before? Red eyes…" 

Before Lloyd could think of a sarcastic reply the girl passed out on top of him, he looked around nervously as everyone seemed to be staring at the two. 

He rolled her off of him and got up, he was about to leave her like that. Just lying there, easy pickings for thieves. But he couldn't bring himself to do it so instead he lifted her up and decided he would take her to an inn, rent a room with two beds, and just stay the night in that little town. 'Just to make sure nothing happened to her, like she ends up sleep walking and going to the pub and drinking a lot more then she did today then getting pick pocketed or killed or something like that…or there was always the possibility that she would kill someone. Why did she ever drink that much anyway? It couldn't have all been because of that stupid competition…and when she finally realized the color of my eyes…' his thoughts were interrupted when he looked up in time to see that he had almost passed the inn. He walked in and rented a room for 50 gil. 

~*End Chapter One*~  
TO BE CONTINUED

Special Thanks to:  
**Kattz Maricle, dyna, Carolyn, Dark-Crystal Dragoon, Ninth Lady, xaphanea, and Lady Crysania Majere**

^_^ Please review! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ...I don't own Legend of Dragoon...

Vale: angst I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. If I did own Legend of Dragoon the release of it would probably be somewhat like Halo 2. Scheduled for March, postponed until July, then probably delayed some more. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so os os os so so sorry.

Thor: You do realize you spelled so wrong like three times?

Vale: ; just to show them that I wasn't copying and pasting...

SUMMARIZE THE WORLD  
CHAPTER TWO  
BY:  
Vale (Saturn Angels)

Rose stirred slightly, her vision blurry and she couldn't exactly tell at first why-- it didn't seem to be one that someone would get just because they had been sleeping.

She paused, when had she fallen asleep? And why was the room spinning so much? She groaned in annoyance, feeling nauseous as she lay back onto the bed, immediately recognizing the bed sheets to be that of the local inn.

But why was she in the inn? How had she gotten there? She certainly didn't remember walking... but what she did remember, was going to the pub.

That she remembered for certain, and could pinpoint that to be the reason that she couldn't recall much else. She remembered Daisy, unfortunately, and she remembered mixing her drinks, taking it in shots... and...

...that's where her memory began to get fuzzy.

She ran into someone... but who?

As she tried to think of who it could have been she felt the bed shift under the weight of someone and immediately her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach. Had she..? No, even in her drunken state she wouldn't do something that stupid...

Would she?

Perhaps it was just some weird person who had broken into her room, she balled her hand into a fist and lashed out at the person, making direct contact with his cheek.

His, great that made matter worse.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" she asked, glaring but even then she fell back onto the bed, resisting the urge to curl up into fetal position at the horrid nausea she felt.

The man regained composure, "The name is Lloyd.. I don't think we were ever really properly introduced except for when they announced me winner of the Hero Competition.."

Rose frowned knowing it to be true-- after all, how many people had silver hair these days? Other than Winglies... she grimaced just at the thought of _them_ how she despised them... it wouldn't surprise her if this 'Lloyd' was one of them.

"And I'm here to wake you up-- we have to be out of here within the hour unless you want to pay for an extra nights stay."

"You took me here." Rose commented, Lloyd merely nodded in response.

"While I was drunk." her voice was accusing as she continued to mildly glare at him, even while she had a hangover the glare was still powerful enough to send some mild animal packing... but not Lloyd. He had won the Hero Competition and that had to amount to something.

"We didn't do anything," Lloyd said with a shrug, "Much to your chagrin I can tell..." he added, rolling his eyes.

Rose sneered at him, "Oh please. Just get out of my sight, you're making my head spin."

"I have that effect on women," was his response, "but I'm not leaving until you pay me 25 gil. Half of what I paid to rent this room out."

"A cheap price-- take it from my wallet." Rose answered, closing her eyes after stuffing her head underneath a pillow to block the harsh sunlight that was filtering in through the blinds.

"If I had known where your wallet was I wouldn't have had to try and wake you up, now would I?" he asked and Rose looked at him from underneath the plush pillow.

"Then I would hunt you down as a thief and not give you a chance to explain before I killed you." Rose said before pulling a thin leather wallet from her long boot-- which Lloyd hadn't the decency to take off for her. She tossed it to him, not wanting to pull her head out from its safe haven to give him the 25 gil. She just hoped he wouldn't take more than that...

"If you remember correctly, I am the one who beat you."

"Hn, just take the gil and leave."

There was a moment of silence though Rose could hear him clearly sifting through her wallet.

"You only have 10."

"Then accept that I cannot give you anything other than what I have and **leave** already." Rose answered growing more and more annoyed with the persistent man.

"I'm not that generous." Lloyd responded, "and I do not know your name."

"I don't see what my name has to do with your levels of generosity." Rose responded, shifting slightly to get more comfortable under the sheets.

"It has absolutely nothing to do with it, but perhaps I would feel more generous knowing your name than I would not knowing it."

"Why's that?" Rose asked, merely wanting an excuse to keep it from him.

"Because you know mine, and without knowing yours I fear we're just like strangers."

"Which we shall stay. Take the 10 and leave, I'm sure you can pickpocket 15 more gil or just take it from your spoils after killing a monster and pretend it came from me."

"Heh. No, you're not getting off that easily, Dragoon of Darkness."

Rose's eyes immediately shot open, "How did you know that?" she asked, her weapon drawn and pointed at Lloyd's neck in the blink of an eye. She was unwavering and steadfast, she hardly seemed lethargic at all anymore...

"You were singing it quite loudly yesterday."

Rose cursed, "Who else heard?"

Lloyd shrugged, "I don't know. Though it did boost my ego, I defeated a legendary dragoon. Something I'd like to boast about."

Rose snarled slightly, "You will tell no one, or I will kill you. I went easy on you at the competition, it won't happen this time. In fact, I may have to kill you anyway."

"Surely not before you pay me back my 15 gil?" Lloyd asked, smugly. "Or at least tell me your name."

"Rose." she answered snidely, just so he would not go around calling her the Dragoon of Darkness and revealing it to everyone.

"Ah, that would explain why you're so distant. Every rose has its thorns, hm?" he asked causing Rose to roll her eyes.

"You're not on my good side right now: leave before I make you leave."

"Rose, you can't make me do anything. But one thing I'd like to say is: now that I know your name, who you are, and pretty much where you are going... I will get my 15 gil from you."

Rose glared, "Are you going?"

"Yes." Lloyd answered, his garnet eyes flashing an emotion that seemed... like mischief? before he turned, grabbing his cloak on the way, and walked out.

Rose sighed, slapping herself and forcing to stop the room from spinning. Now that she had no money and didn't want to cause a scene by killing everyone in the inn... it'd be wise to leave.

She left the room, grabbing her empty wallet: she had once had a pouch for coins that she'd kept on her sash but apparently that had been taken from her in her drunken state. It was probably that damned... Lloyd, or whatever his name was.

She exited the inn, using her arm to shield her eyes from the sun. It seemed to be around noontime already and the city was buzzing, merchants shouting their wares to her as she made it out of city limits.

"I had expected you to take longer." she heard a voice say just as she was passing the archway that served as the entrance and exit to the city.

She turned on her heel, "You."

"Me." Lloyd said with a smug smile, "You don't think I forget things that easily do you? I charge interest for my loans-- by the second. You're up to 150 gil now."

"That's not much." Rose said, frowning, she could make that after one battle and get this annoying one out of her hair.

"Please, spend more time talking." Lloyd said, his eyes giving off the hint of mischief once more, "You're up to 300 now."

Rose 'hmph'ed slightly as she left the city ready to get into a battle and shut Lloyd up to make him leave.

"600."

She walked briskly outside for a while, but when nothing happened she changed her route drastically. "1200."

She walked from city to city, and still she had encountered nothing.

"2400."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked around her, why wasn't she running into anything? Where had all the enemies gone? Trying to get to the city she had run into over 50 battles but now it seemed that none wanted to face her..

"4800." Lloyd continued counting.

She turned to the Winglie, for now she was certain that that was what he was: she could never hate anything else as much, angrily, "Shut up. I will give you your money. Just shut up."

Lloyd looked at her expectantly, holding his hand out, "Pray give me the money so I can be on my way."

She sighed and turned around, perhaps she could just pawn the money off of someone else...

"9600." "Winglie!" she yelled finally, silencing him, "Why am I not running into any battles! I know this has something to do with you! I can feel it!" she said, finally losing her temper.

A grin formed on Lloyd's face, "Oh? Didn't I tell you? I recently learned a new skill... called, what was it? Encounter none... yes that must've been the name. You're up to 19200 now, just wanted to inform you."

Rose immediately ran at Lloyd to strangle him, "19200 gil just for one night at an inn!?" she yelled, "You must be insane."

"No, just extremely sly." he answered with a wink at the dark-haired woman who seemed to be in no mood to play games.

"I wish nothing more than to see you dead." Rose commented, her voice monotone as she said it, "How am I supposed to get you your money if you do not allow me to battle?"

"You will battle for it. You see, you have potential... you made it to the final round of the Hero Competition, that in itself says that you have potential. So, I'm going to need your help. The grand prize is 1,000,000,000 gil. If you help me win it, than I will completely erase your debt."

There was silence as Rose was tempted by the offer, "What will I get in return for helping you, other than getting rid of you of course?"

"1/3 of the prize money if we win... and if we don't, than a simple goodbye and parting of ways."

Rose did the math mentally, it would come out around 333,333,334 gil... she'd be crazy not to agree. "All right, I'll help you this once, Winglie."

"Please, call me Lloyd." he said his voice dangerous, "I don't know how you figured it out-- but I don't need you announcing it to the world."

"The same goes to you, Wi-- ... Lloyd." Rose responded, folding her arms across her chest, "Where is this battle?"

Lloyd smirked, "I'll lead you there. And believe me, it won't be as easy as the Hero Competition..." he said, beginning to walk off in a seemingly random direction.

"People find in groups?" Rose questioned, having no choice but to follow Lloyd.

Lloyd nodded, "Groups of 2 or 3. You're all I need to help me win." Lloyd looked up at the sky then, "It's around noon... we should make it to the city by nightfall."

------End Chapter Two------

TO BE CONTINUED  
Special Thanks to:  
**Candace, Sors, DarkAngelB, Sorceress Damia, Iori Carolyn, Joanna, Maqical Fairy Of Doom, ¥¤Dark Elandru¤¥, Shin-chan, LCM, and Muslima**

Please review! 


End file.
